Coming Out of the Closet
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Axel and Demyx get locked in a storage closet. During this time, Axel learns what Demyx really thinks of him. AkuDem. Axel/Demyx.


**Author's Note: **My first yaoi fanfic! Woohoo.

I kind of hate that my first yaoi fanfic is Kingdom Hearts. Mainly because there is WAY too much yaoi in the KH fan base. Honestly, I bet KH wouldn't be nearly as popular if it wasn't for the yaoi possibilities.

But anyway, this is really the only yaoi pairing that I like a lot in KH. AkuDem totally pwns AkuRoku! This is just a lame little one-shot. Sorry if Axel and Demyx are a bit ooc!

"Hey Axel, did you ever wonder how like…waves move? Y'know like in the ocean? I mean yeah, I can control water but waves move on their own. Its so magical and like…"

The voice of Demyx droned on as he spoke about the movement of waves in the ocean to his fellow Organization member. Axel, however, looked far from interested. He was sitting against the wall, bright green eyes shut. Though he was still awake. And trying to block out the talking of Number IX. God Demyx was so annoying. And to think that he couldn't even escape this. The two of them were currently in the closet. In more ways than one. But in the literal term, they were locked in a closet. And it was all because of that stupid flamboyant ass, Marluxia. The minute that Axel got out of this closet, he was going to tear that pretty-boy limb from limb. Because being stuck in a closet with Demyx was one of the highest levels of torture known to man. To think, this all could have been avoided easily. But Axel had just been such a dumbass. He angrily thought back to his moment of stupidity earlier today, while still trying to ignore the rambling of the Nobody beside him.

* * *

Axel was walking down one of the halls, purposely avoiding every other member that walked past him. He really wasn't in that great of a mood. Mainly because, someone had stolen his cloak. He didn't bother asking the other members if they had stolen it, because he was pretty certain only one other member would be weird enough to take it. Marluxia. He knew that Marluxia was probably still pissed at him, since he had overheard him and Roxas making fun of his hair last week. This was probably his way of revenge. Axel did feel a bit weird walking through the castle wearing only a pair of pants. He noticed odd stares from some of the other members. He ignored it. He just wanted to beat the living shit out of Marluxa, get his cloak back, and pretend this whole thing never even happened. Axel caught sight of his prey. Like lightning, Axel pinned the pink-haired man to a wall, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Where…the hell…is my cloak?" Axel demanded from the other. Marluxia smirked lightly, very amused by Axel's reaction to this.

"My, seems you can't even keep track of your own belongings." Marluxia chuckled after staying this, which just pissed Axel off even more.

"JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN CLOAK!" Axel screamed out. Marluxia managed to escape his grip and he nodded his head toward a closet nearby them.

"Fine, you win. I hid it in that closet right over there." Axel was at first a bit unsure about this. Why would Marluxia just tell him like this? But at this point, Axel just wanted to get his cloak back. He cautiously walked toward the storage closet and opened the door slowly. It was dark. He stepped in and flicked on the light switch. Looking around, he didn't see his cloak anywhere. Just as he was about to walk out, the door had shut itself. Shit. He reached for the doorknob and turned it rapidly, but it was no use. The door was locked. Damn automatic locking doors. Wait, he shouldn't blame the doors. Because it was fucking Marluxia's fault that he was in the closet in the first place. He could hear laughing from outside of the door. He knew that it was of course Marluxia laughing at him.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I swear, when I get out of here I am going to destroy you!" He said while he tried several things to tear the door down. Punches, kicks, attacks. Nothing seemed to work. Why did the doors in this castle have to be so strong?

One hour passed, and Axel had given up trying to escape. He was lying down, plotting ways to destroy Marluxia. Whenever he heard footsteps walk past the closet, he would start yelling, asking whoever it was to open the door. So far, Larxene had walked by. Of course that bitch wouldn't let him out. She just laughed and kept on walking. He was also pretty sure that Zexion had walked by, since he had only heard a mumble come from outside. Though it did sound a bit like Zexion's voice. It did make sense that Zexion would just ignore him though. Axel sighed, wanting to get out of this closet desperately. He would make Marluxia suffer though. Axel felt his eyes start to close a bit. He was growing tired. Maybe little nap wouldn't hurt. Its not like he had anywhere to go. He let his eyes close completely and he soon fell asleep.

"Oh good you're up!" A voice said to Axel the minute that his eyes opened again. Axel looked to his surroundings. Still in the storage closet. Wait. If he was in the storage closet, how was there a voice talking to him. He shot up quickly and turned his head to see Demyx sitting beside him. How the…

"Demyx! What the hell are you doing in here?" Axel asked the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx looked down, obviously a bit embarrassed by his reason for being here.

"Well…Marluxia said that you got yourself locked in the clos-"

"I DID NOT! That bastard tricked me!" Axel cut off the other. Demyx blinked in confusion, before just deciding to continue his story. "Anyway, he asked me to go and get you. He said that he needed you for something. And when I came in, I actually tripped over you, since you were lying right by the door. And then the door closed on its own. And then I got stuck in here too!" Axel face palmed after hearing this story. God…Demyx was such a moron. And he was now even more pissed at Marluxia. Not only was he going to leave Axel in this closet, he was going to make it even worse by throwing Demyx into the mix. Axel turned his attention to the light-haired Nobody.

"You're such an idiot Demyx! You couldn't even hold the door! And now, we're both stuck in here!" Axel yelled at the other.

"Well I told you…I tripped!" Demyx cowered, obviously a bit afraid of the other. Axel sighed. Demyx was such a damn coward. It was annoying how much of a lazy wimp he was.

"Alright, well we're both stuck in here. Lets just wait until someone walks by that will open the door. In the mean time, there are gonna be rules. Rule number one is no talking. Rule number two is staying away from me. And Rule number three is…don't be annoying." Axel told Demyx. Demyx seemed to understand, since he did nod his head.

* * *

"...So yeah, I think waves are just plain awesome!" Demyx concluded. Two hours had passed. Within the first hour, Demyx had broken all of the rules. He started talking and he poked Axel's hair. By breaking the first two rules, Demyx broken the last rule since Axel was annoyed with him for breaking the rules. Axel finished thinking back to how much of a moron he had been, and turned his head to Demyx.

"Demyx…you've been talking about water for the past hour nonstop. Will you please shut the hell up!" Axel snapped, nearly reaching his breaking point. Demyx cowered once again, obviously a bit afraid of Axel when he snapped like this.

"Sorry…I'm just bored. Plus water is cool! I don't know why you don't want to talk about it. Why don't you like water?" Demyx said. Axel gave him a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Demyx caught on after a moment. "Oh yeah…" Demyx remembered. He then glanced over to Axel, taking a good look at him. Axel didn't notice this though. If he did, he probably would have told Demyx to stop it. Demyx tilted his head as he examined Axel. "What happened to your cloak?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Did you seriously _just _notice now?" Axel asked, the annoyance very clear in his voice. Demyx shrugged his shoulders.

"Marluxia took it. That's how he got me in the closet in the first place. He told me it was in here, and I fell for it for some stupid reason." Axel was obviously still pretty annoyed with himself. Demyx nodded his head slowly, staring at Axel's bare chest.

"Oh I see…you're really pale." Demyx noted about the other. Axel growled, shooting him a look of annoyance.

"Will you just shut up? I never knew someone could be so annoying." Axel said, turning away from the other.

"Geez, I just said one little thing. You don't need to get all snippy…" Demyx muttered. Axel scowled, trying to ignore the dimwitted Nobody. A few minutes of silence passed, before Demyx interrupted it with a load moan.

"I'm so bored!" He whined to Axel.

"Well find a way to entertain yourself. A way that isn't annoying!" Axel told the other. Another moment of silence passed.

"Wanna play a game?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"No." Axel replied almost immediately after the question was asked.

"What if we play 20 Questions?"

"No."

"I-Spy?"

"No."

"Charades?"

"No."

"Seven minutes in heaven?"

"No. Wait what?" Axel said looking to the other in complete confusion. Where did that come from? Axel noticed a small pink color of pink come on Demyx's face. He wasn't making eye contact anymore either. He looked down at his gloved hands, fidgeting a bit.

"Er never mind…" Demyx murmured quietly. Of course, Axel wasn't going to let Demyx get off the hook THAT easily. He could have some fun with this. Axel smirked and he scooted closer to the other.

"So why did you suggest that anyway?" Axel teased. Demyx hid his face in his knees. "I don't know…" could be heard from Demyx, though his voice was very muffled. To think, one small comment from Demyx caused a dramatic change in the two. Axel, was now very interested in teasing Demyx. Demyx was very embarrassed by Axel's teasing.

"I never knew that you swung that way, Demmy." Axel still wore a smirk across his face. A small whimper could be heard from Demyx at this comment. Axel was beginning to wonder something seriously though. Did Demyx really have some sort of odd crush on him? Axel never really gave it that much thought. It's not like him and Demyx ever really hung out or anything like that. Unless Axel's tendency to bully or pick on Demyx counted as hanging out. Axel's green eyes stared at Demyx for a long moment, contemplating many possibilities while doing so. Axel cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Hey Demyx…you didn't suggest that because you have some weird crush on me or something, did you?" Axel asked the other. Demyx actually did look up to Axel after he said this. He still wasn't making much eye contact either. It was blatantly obvious that what Axel thought was true. It was just so…weird. And the Flurry of Dancing Flames to wrap his head around it all. Despite the fact that Demyx hadn't responded to the question at hand, his actions spoke for themselves. Axel slid away from the other slightly, going back to his prior spot. Silence was all that passed in the closet. Axel was thanking a lot now. Mainly about Demyx. He was still just…flabbergasted by the whole situation. He knew that Nobodies could love and have feelings. There was no denying that. But that wasn't the part that Axel was struggling to understand. He just couldn't believe what Demyx saw in him. Axel had been far from nice to Demyx during their time in the Organization. Honestly, he was a complete ass to the poor guy. Demyx was pretty nice to him though. Why did a nice guy like Demyx want to have anything to do with a jerk like him? Axel looked over to Demyx, wanting to know and understand a few things. Not being able to stand this uncertainty, Axel decided to break the silence.

"What do you see in me anyway?" Axel asked the other, not bothering to feed around the bush. Demyx had his back to Axel, but he turned around and looked to him after he asked this. Demyx actually did make eye contact with Axel, something that he had done scarcely during their time together. Demyx seemed to be thinking about his answer.

"Well…a lot of things. You're pretty funny. You got a good attitude. You're strong. And…you're a good friend. Not to me…but to Roxas." Demyx paused, breaking the eye contact. "I've seen the way that the two of you bond. And…I guess I'm sort of jealous of it. I really want to have something like that with someone. You, actually. You're a really good friend. I guess I just want you to be my friend…" Demyx finished. Axel looked surprised. Demyx thought that highly of him? He probably should be flattered, but he just couldn't. He felt sort of guilty. Maybe it had to do with the way that he thought of him.

"Wow. And to think all this time, I just thought that you were annoying." Axel said, aware that he sounded like a complete ass. Demyx looked sort of upset after this, so he turned his back to Axel once again. But within the next moment, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Roxas. Both Axel and Demyx shot up quickly. Axel had nearly forgotten that they were stuck in the closet after all that happened in the past minute. He grinned to his friend in the doorway.

"Thanks a ton Roxas!" Axel said happily. Roxas smiled a bit to Axel.

"No problem. I found out about what Marluxia did. I didn't know Demyx was in here though." Roxas paused looking to the other Nobody. He turned his attention back to Axel when he remembered something. "Oh almost forgot! Got this back for you." Roxas tossed Axel's cloak to him. Axel caught it and he put it on, glad to have it back. Demyx silently walked past Axel and Roxas, leaving the closet. Axel left with Roxas shortly after. They got down the hallway a bit, but Axel stopped.

"Oh I just remembered! I forgot something in the closet. I'll be right back." Axel said and he started heading back.

"Don't get locked in again!" Roxas teased. Axel laughed a bit at this. He walked past the closet though, continuing on down the hall. He saw what he had forgotten further down the hall. He jogged a bit to catch up. Axel tapped the other on the shoulder. Once the forgotten one turned around, Axel leaned in and gave him a kiss. Demyx's eyes widened at the kiss, but he held onto it. After they parted, Axel ruffled Demyx's hair, wearing a smile on his face.

"Maybe you're not so annoying after all." Axel said honestly. He started to walk away, but then he looked back at Demyx. "Let's hang out together soon…friend."


End file.
